


Last Chance

by RelienaRed



Category: Absolute Carnage(Comics), Carnage (Comics), Scream(Comics), Scream: Curse Of Carnage(Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Grief, Loss, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: After bonding with Patricia Robertson, Scream does her best to try to keep Andi Benton safe. But that's no easy task and Scream finds herself in a position she's a bit too familiar with.
Kudos: 2





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I recommended reading "With A Scream" first as this is a lose follow up to that. But as long as you've read Absolute Carnage: Scream 1-3 then you should be fine.

Carnage, God, Scream didn't know who had slithered into her mind. It wrapped her perception and poisoned her. It twisted her mind even more than it was before. Filling her thoughts with the single command. 

_ Andi Benton must die! _

Scream was never a saint. She had done things in the past that she wasn’t always proud of but the command was beyond her control. It took over and filled her with a sharp static that craved a sacrifice to be silenced. 

It was Patricia's strong will that pulled her back from the red hellscape that infected her. With Andi’s guiding words and encouragement, they clawed their way back. Finally they could think.

Patricia had fought against Scream at first but was quickly relaxing into the bond. She accepted it, accepted Scream. They needed each other to put an end to this. 

They tried to protect Andi. Andi was powerful. If Carnage took her codex, it could open literal hell.

There was no winning this fight. Scream could feel Patricia dying, parts of her body were slowing shutting down due to Carnage’s assault. It was too much damage that was coming in too fast for Scream to heal. Patricia reassured her that it was fine, they weren’t the important ones here. Scream shut off parts of Patrica's nervous system to try and dull the pain.

It wasn’t enough. Carnage was stronger than them or maybe Scream pushed her too hard.

_ Take Carnage down with us!  _ _ We’re dead...we’re dead….we’re… _

Patricia laid in a bloody heap. Scream recognized the feeling of death. When Donna died it was instant. The light in her brain shut off and that was that. Patricia was different. Even after her body was broken beyond repair, her mind still fought. It was clinging to the ledge of life for a single moment before falling into blackness. Her muscles collapsed and her face hit the cold ground.

And then Scream was alone again. 

Two host. She had lost two host due to the murderous actions of others. Or did she lose them because she wasn’t fast enough? Wasn’t strong enough to protect them? She couldn’t protect Donna from Eddie, couldn’t protect Patricia from Carnage. This was her fault. Her fault. Her fault. Her fault.

_ Scream?  _

The same human voice Scream had heard in her grave spoke up. It was weakened by Carnage's influence and struggled to make clear words.

_ You have to fight Scream. _

This voice in her head sounded so familiar. The words contained a new softness that they didn’t have before. A loving, mourning tone, as if the voice understood everything, in fact in almost sounded like-

_ You are stronger than this dumb asshole! He’s even hung up a new host for you! _

By hanging Andi from a meat hook, Carnage had made it even easier for Scream to get to her. Her body dangled helplessly and her hand twitched. 

_ You have to go Scream. You have to save her. Andi Benton must live.  _ The voice softly faded away. Wherever it would come back, Scream wasn’t sure. But the voice was right.

This was a rare last chance. Scream would do better this time. She would protect Andi the way she should have protected Donna and Patricia. As long as Scream was alive, nothing and no one was ever going to hurt Andi.

She moved quickly, wrapping around Andi’s hand and moving up her leg. This was her last chance. Her last chance at a host, her last to chance to save Andi. Donna’s death will not be meaningless if Scream kept living, Patricia’s sacrifice will not be worthless if Andi survived.

Scream shoved aside Andi’s fears and repulsion at being bonded again and latched herself onto Andi’s skin.

Nothing was ever going to hurt them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've had some horrible writers block when it comes to my ongoing works so sometimes it helps to do these little one shots to break everything up.


End file.
